


Be One With Darkness

by DarkMasterZZ



Category: Kingdom Hearts
Genre: F/M, Minor Aqua/Terra (Kingdom Hearts), Minor Aqua/Xemnas (Kingdom Hearts), if you've seen the trailers you're fine, might contain slight spoilers for kh3
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-23
Updated: 2018-11-23
Packaged: 2019-08-27 21:41:43
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,138
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16710553
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkMasterZZ/pseuds/DarkMasterZZ
Summary: Aqua is getting tired of wandering in the realm of darkness, and someone decides to take advantage of that.





	Be One With Darkness

There was darkness everywhere, yellow eyes peering from the shadows at each other or nothing at all. The realm of darkness was a strange place. Time stood still. Nothing changed.

 

And it was difficult to get out from.

 

After a few would-have-been moments, there was a disturbance to the calm silence, all eyes turning towards the sound of footsteps and a quiet sigh.

 

The one who was stuck there was approaching. How many times she has passed this place already, she did not know. She was not even sure of how long she had been here. Years, most likely. It was hard to tell, when she herself did not age.

 

The footsteps ceased as she sat down on a rock, burying her face in her hands.

 

“How long have I been here..” Her voice was quiet, partly from the lack of speaking much, as well as not wanting to draw too much attention to herself. It was unwise and unsafe to stop for long here. There were dangerous, strong heartless there. Not just the small ones that were watching her now.

 

She took in a shaky breath, trying to fight the dark thoughts, the sadness, the loneliness. And she failed.

With tears falling down her cheeks and hitting the dark ground below, she hugged her knees close to her chest, burying her face in her arms.

 

“I just want to go home.. Please, just let me go home... I promised I would be there to help them..” She wasn't sure who she was talking to. No one, herself, the heartless or whoever else could hear her.

 

She wasn't sure how long she had sat there, her tears were nowhere near drying out and she just felt so hopeless and _so_ _alone._

But she wasn't as alone as she thought. Within the darkness, floating towards her slowly, was a tiny orb of light. She didn't notice it, with her face still buried in her arms.

 

So when a voice echoed through the empty darkness, calling her name, she jumped, startled, and looked up instantly. She knew that voice. It was the voice she had tried her hardest to not forget during the time she had been here.

 

“Terra..?” She whispered, afraid of breaking the moment, of making the light disappear.

She still reached towards it with a shaky hand, but it floated further away slightly, just out of her reach. She pulled back her hand, bringing it close to her chest to join her other hand, and watched the light. It looked so soft and warm, a total opposite of everything this place was.

 

_“I can't stay for long. I'm here to help you. Follow me.”_ The gentle voice spoke to her, and she, trusting this orb of light blindly, got up.

 

The light was quiet as it started floating down the path before her, and she followed, not hesitating for even a moment. This was her one hope of getting home, and if Terra was here, then maybe he had won against his darkness and Xehanort, and regained control of his body. Maybe things were better. Maybe they could finally wake Ven up.

 

 

After walking for some distance with the light floating ahead of her, Aqua saw a figure dressed in black, with a hood hiding their face in shadows. She had learned to be careful, and stopped for a moment, watching the figure. The person simply gestured for her to come closer, and she took a deep breath, following the light to the person. She watched the light float into the person's chest and vanish.

 

“Terra?” She asked softly, but the figure didn't reply and just reached out their hand. She took it after almost no hesitation.

 

Before she could say anything else, she heard the sound of something -a weapon?- swinging through the air and then felt a hit on the back of her head. She felt the pulsing pain as things started to go blurry, and gradually started to go black.

 

“No..” That was all she managed to say before collapsing into the arms of the hooded figure. Another person dressed in similar clothes had been standing behind her, holding a keyblade.

 

“Let's go.” The figure holding Aqua said.

 

“Sure, boss.” The other figure opened up a dark portal and walked through it, followed by his companion.

 

 

Aqua faded in and out of consciousness, seeing yellow eyes looking down at her, then a keyblade she should recognize but couldn't place it right then. Then came pain, the feeling of multiple hands holding her down as she tried to struggle, and when the hands released their hold on her, she felt... different.

Before she lost consciousness again, a person leaned over her, looking down at her. She would recognize that face anywhere.

 

It was Master Xehanort.

 

 

She woke up with a gasp, sitting up quickly. Everything was still blurry, her head hurt, and everything felt like a bad dream. But she was no longer in the realm of darkness. She was... in a room?

She got up, leaning on the wall for support as the world started spinning slightly.

 

Things soon settled in their places again and with a deep breath, she walked to the window of the room, trying to figure out where she was. But before she could give that much thought, something caught her attention.

The faint reflection looking back at her from the window, there was something off about it. Her hair was still blue, everything seemed normal. But then it hit her. The eyes. The eyes looking back at her. They were yellow.

 

She almost screamed.

 

 

After pacing around in the room for who knows how long, anger was the overpowering emotion. She was going to kill Xehanort.

 

She was so angry as she left the room, and the first person she ran into was... Well, she wasn't sure who it was. But she glared at them anyway. They were wearing that same black coat she had seen on that person back in the realm of darkness. So they might be the one who brought her here.

 

Before she even had time to get a word out of her mouth, the hooded figure placed a gentle hand on her cheek. “You wanted to be with your beloved Terra. Now you can be with what he is today.” As he spoke, he pushed the hood off his head, revealing his face.

 

He did resemble Terra slightly.

 

She sighed, and watched him for a moment before taking a step closer and just leaning her head on his chest.

She was giving up. She was tired of fighting the darkness. And if this was what Terra was today, then she would take it.

 

She closed her eyes and grabbed onto his coat slightly, a single tear sliding down her cheek.

 

“I'm so sorry, Terra...”

 


End file.
